Golden
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Marian and Fenris just gotten married leaving Anders with a broken heart. He soon met another Hawke…but this Hawke was from a thousand years in the future. OCFHAWKE/Anders. Marian/Fenris.
1. Wedding

**Summary: Marian and Fenris just gotten married leaving Anders with a broken heart. He soon met another Hawke…but this Hawke was from a thousand years in the future. OCFHAWKE/Anders. Marian/Fenris. **

**A/N: **k this supposed to be a small fanfic set with my own Original Character. One note, in this story Anders never blew up the Chantry. Meredith just snapped in her argument with Orsino. I just own my original character. I do not and will not own Bioware and the Dragon Age series.

* * *

**XXX Golden XXX**

**XXCHAPTERONEXWEDDINGXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Annabelle Hawke stared at a painting of one of her ancestor's smiling with her husband with bright white-haired. Her great-great-great grandfather from the year 900 was Carver Hawke. Annabelle heard that he wasn't able to give children to his wife but from some miracle he had. She hardly knew anything about him except the fact that he was in The Grey Wardens. Her great aunt was the Champion of Kirkwall; the town now lived all of her lives in. The man that was with her ancestor was Fenris, her husband. They looked so happy together. The painting sit in the Kirkwall museum and for some reason her father wasn't able to attain it seeing it was from their ancestor estate. The house her father had fought tooth and nail to live in. The estate belongs to him and their family, not to be torn down for the next shopping mall. Annabelle touched the frame of the picture. It felt so old and something seemed very off of it. She touched the top of the frame sure that one of the workers will tell her to stop and kick her out but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to stop. This painting…was somehow calling out for her. Some people around them walked pass her laughing to one another. Annabelle jerked her hand away, feeling a slight spark from the wooden frame. She was confused, but shook it off when she saw the time on her watch. It was time to get back home and help her father finish unpacking. When she arrived at her family estate she felt herself being drawn to it. Her father, James Hawke greeted her with a sad tired smile before telling her of his discovery. He had a lot more time to look around the place. The estate was redecorated; it had ten bedrooms, three full bathrooms, one large kitchen, one dining room, a main room, a main hall, wine room, library and a cellar. He found a worn journal of the Hawke family within the late 800 year. There was a town under neigh this city! It was called Dark Town, but the entrance was long destroyed and no one had ever set a foot in there over 1113 years. Annabelle carried one of her boxes from the doorstep to her bedroom. It was upstairs the first door on the right. When she opened the door and pushed it with her foot the sight of her room almost made her gasp. The painting looked the same on the wall it was bright red. There was a fireplace in the room. The floor has bright dark red carpet, new. Her bed was a full size bed that her father had bought for her once he got the house. There were pictures of her family soon on the wall and she knew her dad was busy within her room trying to make it look homey for her to settle in. Her family history was important to him. She then opened the box and soon began to unpack her things. That night she dreamt of something strange. A city that she barely knew. Warriors killing unarmed people, while a knight with long blond haired laughed in the distance. Meredith. _

* * *

It was hard watching the scene before him.

His Marian…

She was getting married to the broody elf of all people…but it was better this way. He would only break her heart if she chose him. She deserve someone to love her open and freely. It had been years since Meredith had snapped and declared that all mages must die. It had been years since Hawke…his Hawke pressed her blade against her neck ending the terror for all mages. It had been years since he almost confessed his feelings for her only to be cut off by that damn elf. Instead of him breaking her heart; she broke his and Justice for once was happy at this. In Justice's eyes she was just a distraction something that stray Anders from being great.

Anders heart wrenched inside his chest when the elf and Marian kissed sealing their bond together. They were married; husband to wife and Anders was broken.

A light broke out inside of the Hawke Estate when many guests mostly his friends broke apart and ready their weapons. The light blinded everyone. Fenris pushed Marian behind his back protectively. When the light was gone a small form of a girl with long brown hair with bright blue eyes floated asleep from above. The girl floated down softly, and all everyone heard was heavy breathing from Marian behind Fenris as she collapsed into a limp onto the cold hard floor. Anders stood and ran over Marian not glancing at the girl who floated to the floor moments ago.

"Hawke, are you all right?" Anders asked, and Fenris hissed at his words.

"If she's alright mage, she wouldn't have collapsed." He snarled before holding his wife in his arms.

Anders heart grew cold. He performed a small spell over Marian just seeing that she just passed out from excitement. All she needed was rest, before he gave the other girl his attention. Merrill kneed over the girl who was heavily asleep. The blood-mage pressed her finger on top of the girls head before frowning.

"Fever." She said, as Anders kneeled next to the sleeping girl. Strange.

"What are you all waiting for kill it," Fenris snarled. The girl appeared out of nowhere before them all causing his wife to faint. She must be a mage.

Anders threw the elf a glare, before picking up the girl within his arms.

His heart weight heavy against his chest. If Marian fell in love with someone like that then maybe he didn't know her at all.

"I'll be in my Clinic."

"Are you sure Blondie? She can be dangerous." Varric spoke up, before Anders hand tightened on the sleeping girl. For some reason he felt very protective over her.

"I'm not leaving an innocent only to be killed from a monster."

Fenris tensed. At the start of the war, Fenris blindly cut down every mage he saw running about only to be stopped and talked sense from Marian.

Anders left.

The girl finally woke on the cot.

It was about two days later when he healed some of his other patients. She awoke from her slumber before coughing violently throwing up green liquid onto his floor.

He hurried to her side holding back her long brown hair while she vomit some more.

Light blinded her awake before she leaned beside her bed and vomit. Her stomach flipped and she felt someone pulled her hair back helping her. When she was done she wiped her mouth and glanced up at the person only to be caught into a tense pair of amber eyes staring at her with concern.

Where was she?

Who was this man?

Annabelle finally managed to pull herself away from this man gaze and glance around. Her brain spun in action taking in almost everything. There were rolls of cots and people who were sick lay upon them. The walls were dirty with hard mud or concrete with no pictures or posters upon them. The women wore long old gowns while the men wore dirty brown trousers or some kind of long shirt except this man before her who wore a long robe with black feathers on his shoulders. Everything looked so old and strange. She felt like she jumped back in time to a place she didn't even know.

"Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse, but the young man before her understood her well.

He gave her a small smile, before replying.

"You're in Dark Town, in my clinic."


	2. Promise

**Summary: Marian and Fenris just gotten married leaving Anders with a broken heart. He soon met another Hawke…but this Hawke was from a thousand years in the future. OCFHAWKE/Anders. Marian/Fenris. **

**A/N: **I didn't expect to update so soon with this chapter :) this chapter will be left off on mostly Annabelle's point of view. Annabelle's age is in her late teens around a year older than Carver when they arrived in Kirkwall. I do not and will not own Dragon Age. I just own my Annabelle.

* * *

**XXX Golden XXX**

**XXCHAPTERTWOXPROMISEXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annabelle Hawke redecorated her bedroom to a soft purple painting along with many pictures of her friends and family. She felt herself being hallowed at the thought of her family. She only has her father…no one else. Her mother died during giving birth to her and her father becomes estranged from his parents when he wanted to marry her mother nine-teen years ago. His parents were very upset since he rejected their arrange marriage to the famous great granddaughter of one Aveline Vallen. She was one of the protectors of Kirkwall during the days of old. Her grandparents cut off all ties, something idiotic reason. Don't they want their son to be happy? Nope, and so Annabelle was happy that her father didn't give her that choice. In Kirkwall and all over Thedas arrange marriages were very common and acceptable ever since the deaths of the Ferelden King and his nobles. King Alistair died from natural causes for a Grey Warden before mysterious deaths of his followers and relatives that ended his raid.

"Annabelle, look at this," James exclaimed excitedly in their study one afternoon when she carried a few books from the library to donate to the local library down the road. Annabelle set down her book on the desk in the study and peaked over her father shoulder. In his hands held some type of wooden staff. The floor board under her father feet was torn open which she sighed heavily upon. Even through Grandpa left some money in the family vault in the cellar they don't have enough to fix the entire Estate if her father kept on tearing almost everything apart.

"What's that?" She asked, curious. She touched the tip of the wooden staff before she felt something rush within her very veins. The same rush in the museum just a few days ago.

"I think it's a staff." He said, turning the staff to one side where there was an initial of 'A' carved. There were myths of course that back in the days of old there were mages, witches and wizards that were able to do magic at will and by using a stick of wood. James tapped the staff to the floor a mere second before it send off a loud cling of a sound. The wood was very old and the wood looked like it's about to split in the center. The staff was decaying by each passing day. Who was this staff for? Where did it come from? Annabelle grabbed the staff and soon a flash of blue embraced her. She was scared, she let go of the staff. Her father eyes widened reaching for his daughter, afraid.

"Annabelle!" He screeched only that his hand passed right through her and grasped to nothing. She cried. Her chest tightened feeling a sense of dread and slumber upon her.

"D-Dad!" She choked wondering what's going on; her father seemed to calm down a bit.

"Don't worry Annabelle everything will be all right," His voice shook unease and not believing his words. Then there was nothing. No sound, she couldn't see or hear anything but she can feel her own heart slowing down to a normal pace. Her eyes felt very heavy. Annabelle felt a cool air washed over her entire body. Her veins sung and soon she was able to open her eyes. Her vision blur for a few minutes. Sound was then returned to her. There were people all around her laying on cots sick and asleep. There were a few people around her running with pots or cans to each cot bedside. Then she saw him. Her breathe choked in her throat when she struggled to remember what had happened. She didn't belong here. She knew this much.

What happened to her managed to come back and hit her within a few passing minutes. The blond haired young-man was working what she seemed on a young girl on a cot crying. He must be some kind of doctor. She figured seeing very old medical supplies around. That was when it hit her. Old. Everything looked so ancient. The people even dressed strange. The blond haired man was wearing a dress! She almost panicked and soon her eyes met his amber orbs and she felt her cheeks heated up.

He came over to her, the blond did. He gave her a small smile; his eyes told her another story. Her stomach flipped and soon she was vomiting over her bedside. The stranger held back her hair. He seemed used to this.

Her throat was sore when she came back to herself and was very embarrassed.

"Where am I?" His touch lingered before letting go of her hair, she surprising found herself missing his touch.

"You're in Darktown. In my clinic." He told her. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Clinic?

* * *

Anders seemed very confused by her clothing style a bit. While he healed her he didn't detect any mana to tell him that she was a mage. How did she appear in the Hawke estate like she did suddenly? He almost paled. Maybe she was used in some kind of ritual.

The strange girl stared in front of her for a few minutes. She seemed to be confused.

"What's your name?" He found himself asking. The girl still be confused. Her blue eyes spotted his staff in the far corner of the Clinic. The staff seemed so familiar to her.

"Annabelle…" She paused unsure….if she should continue if she was indeed in the past. Maybe this was a dream?

"Annabelle Hawke."

Hawke.

That cannot be right.

The Hawke that he knew doesn't have any relatives on the Hawke side, well none that she had mentioned to him in the past. Now that he took his time with this young girl that seemed to be at least 7-9 years younger than himself. She did look very familiar to his Marian. She has those shining blue sapphire eyes that he fell for. Her haired color was very close to hers too.

Anders heart wrenched against his chest.

"I'm Anders,"

Her ears twitched. Her skin turned even paler before she cried loudly. His heart reached for this young woman.

He took note he had to speak to Marian about this to see if she has any relatives by the name of Annabelle.

Anders allowed himself to hold her hand in comfort.

"I-I want my dad." She sobbed her sad blue eyes looked at him in distress.

"We will find him, I promise." Anders reassured the crying girl before him.

Justice disapproved of him for allowing himself to be distracted in this emotional distress over some stranger that just appeared in his life.


	3. Trust

**Summary: Marian and Fenris just gotten married leaving Anders with a broken heart. He soon met another Hawke…but this Hawke was from a thousand years in the future. OCFHAWKE/Anders. Marian/Fenris. **

**A/N: Yay, I'm updating once more. Thank you for the reviews, and here is another chapter. This is sort of a filler. I do not and will not own Dragon Age. I just own my Annabelle.**

* * *

**XXX Golden XXX**

**XX Trust XX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next few days Anders let Annabelle stayed in his clinic with him till he find out what to do next with her. Justice often voiced his disapproval about this, but what can Anders do? Throw this girl on her ass in Darktown and let her fend for herself? No, his morale wouldn't let that happened. One good thing of having her there with him. She asked if she could help around the clinic a bit, and he agreed. The work load lessened when she was there with him helping curing his patients. Annabelle doesn't have magic to help her heal or the knowledge of potions and herbs to help. She however have basic knowledge on how to diagnosed. Which came in handy at times. Things seemed to be peaceful until the door to his clinic slammed opened with a loud bang startling many of his patients. Anders gave a reassuring smile to them saying there was nothing wrong, as he deal with this visitor. Annabelle was in the back rearranging their supplies.

"Fenris, not as hard." Marian Hawke chaste her husband with a scowl. Marian reached for his hand and held it within hers softly, rubbing circles back of his palm and the elf seemed to calm down a bit. Anders heart ping strongly against his chest as he fought the urge to runaway. He gave them a false smile.

"Elf, you startled half of my patients."

Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Shut it mage, we're actually here for the other one."

Anders blinked back the surprised on his face.

"What do you mean your here for Annabelle?" Anders asked, and his Marian touched his shoulder with her free hand. She wore her usual armor. She gave Anders a small smile. He shrugged her touch off his shoulders feeling the fabric burning to his skin.

"You mentioned that she said she was a Hawke in your letter, it would make sense that she come live with us. Her family." Marian spoke softly, something within her _voice_ hidden her real intentions.

"I'm against this, but Marian insisted." Fenris added his two coppers. Something in Anders almost snapped and he felt mostly confused on why he felt this protective over someone he barely even knew.

"It's her choice, not mine, Hawke."

Hawke eyes narrowed at the unsuccessful attempt of getting Anders to agree with her.

"You know she can be dangerous if she stay here...close to you and your patients." She said quietly, spotted the dark brown haired girl in the back moving bottles and bandages around on the table.

He felt confused.

Why was she this strongly against her staying with him?

"She been working around my patients for a few days all day and night. I doubt she would hurt any one of them now."

_Get rid of the girl now, give her to them. They wouldn't hurt her. She will be safe and away from causing us a distraction. _Justice voice bloomed in his head and Anders gasped in pain. He rubbed his forehead and of course Justice would always step in.

"Like I said, it's her choice." He almost gasped out, before calling Annabelle. Annabelle stopped working and glancing at her friend and the only person she came to know over the last few days.

Annabelle saw that he was with a strange group of people. They were armed! She then glance at Anders and he seemed to be in pain for a bit and this made her a bit mad and scared.

She walked nervously to them. The man with pointy ears with white haired gripped the hilt of his greatsword on his back. This almost made her back away from him,but something about them seemed so familiar. The woman didn't reach for her weapons but she looked a lot more skilled than the white haired man.

"Yes?" Annabelle answered Anders nervously.

Anders motioned to Hawke.

"You said your surname is Hawke right, Annabelle?"

She nodded.

"Then she may be one of your relatives. This is Marian Hawke and the elf next to her is Fenris." Anders painfully introduced.

Fear and shock ran deep within her.

Hawke?

The famous Hawke?

Her great aunt?

Annabelle stared into the eyes of one Marian Hawke.

"She wants to know if you rather stay with her than be here with me."  
"Move with her?"

Anders nodded.

Annabelle shook her head violently suddenly, no she didn't want to stay with Marian. She almost felt herself tear up...if she were to go and she found herself away back to her time it will hurt her the most to leave this all behind.

"I want to stay here...My place is here. I'm sorry Serrah Hawke." Annabelle refused Hawke's offer.

Anders stared at the dark-haired beauty surprised.

"Are you sure?"

Annabelle nodded her head.

"My father told me about my relatives in Ferelden, but I do not wish to live with them if I have found a place more suited for me already." She told him with a smile. His chest warmed up at her words.

"I have to get back to work, thank you for the offer." Annabelle smiled, before walking back to the storage room leaving a smiling Anders behind.

"Don't take it wrong, Hawke. She barely know anyone here in Kirkwall and find it hard to trust people she doesn't know."

Marian huffed.

"But she clearly trusts you." Her sentence silence him. Yes it was true that she trusts him and now over her so claimed flesh and blood. Marian smirked evilly, to her friend.

"I take it that she doesn't know your blue-eyed glowing friend?"

Anders sweated,

"I wonder what will happen when I tell her about him? Will she still trust and follow you like a lost puppy?"

His heart ran cold.

He looked at his Hawke in shock.

This was the first time he actually saw this side to her. A lump formed in his throat.

"Get out." It hurt his heart when he told her this.

She smiled evilly to him before turning back to her husband.

"Let's go, we come back later when he's in a better mood."


	4. Home

**Summary: Marian and Fenris just gotten married leaving Anders with a broken heart. He soon met another Hawke…but this Hawke was from a thousand years in the future. OCFHAWKE/Anders. Marian/Fenris. **

**A/N: The plot continues slowly x.x Thank you for the alerts, and the favorites everyone. :) I'm devoted in finishing this story. So far its going slow. Anders slowly getting over Marian while slowly bonding with Annabelle. Next chapter things speed up a bit. I'm thinking of having a love triangle and a very confused Anders later on. LOL **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**XXX Golden XXX**

**XX Home XX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It was just over a little over midnight when Hawke, Fenris, Isabela and Varric arrived in a secluded alley for a meeting one night. They all waited for about half of a hour when Isabela finally complained about the wait, seeing she could have been doing something much more fun than standing in a dark alley in the middle of the night. Hawke stopped her group from leaving with a glare of her cold sharp blue eyes and so they waited for another half a hour, before she became much more impatient than the others._

_"When I see him I will tear out his insides!" Marian hissed through her teeth, just as the night shifted in temperture into a cold breeze. Finally, a person emerged from the shadows. The person wore a long black cloak with a dark hood that covered most of his face. The body structure was the only thing that gave Hawke a clue that it was a male. _

_"I'm sorry for making you wait, Champion." The voice said, monotone. Fenris brought out his blade and pointed it at the hooded figure. _

_"You're late, mage. What is it you want to speak to her about?" _

_The hooded figure then smiled, rather forced. _

_"I'm surprised you answered all your letters like this without doing any digging up first Champion." He uttered;placing the hood down revealing a middle-age man with green eyes. Isabela shivered. Varric tensed, reaching for Bianca. Something wasn't right._

_Varric noticed a few shadows appearing behind them._

_"Eh Hawke, I think we should get out of here." Varric said, pointed at the shadow figures behind them. _

_"Crap, what have you gotten yourself into now, Isabela." Isabela sighed to herself for the tenth time being with Hawke. She took out two of her daggers. _

_"You made it easier, Hawke. With you by my side Kirkwall is in my hand." The once hooded figure grinned before he took out a small dagger and cut his hand. Blood came flowing out and suddenly, Hawke mind clouded. She swayed a few steps._

_"Come to me, Hawke. At my side you will have power." The blood-mage offered. At any other time Hawke would have deny such deals and cut that person down, but now that her mind seemed to be in a haze she could not think. She struggled only to find herself walking toward the blood-mage._

_"Hawke!" cried out Isabela._

_Then she stopped. Something sharp cut through her skin by her neck and the blood-mage hold on her faded. Hawke's blood stained Fenris's blade as Hawke fell limp into a bloody mess onto the floor. The fight continued. Varric rained over a dozen arrows over the battle field, piercing many shadow figures in it's wake. Isabela dodged a few slashing their throats before moving to the next while Fenris cut down the blood-mage. _

_Hawke is losing blood._

* * *

The clinic was mostly empty all day which was a good sign to both Annabelle and Anders. Annabelle closed up the clinic putting out the lantern while Anders was in his chamber doing who knows what. When she locked the door she sat down on a cot and covered her eyes with her hand and begin to weep. She weep for the family she had left behind in the future. The past couple of days had been stressful for her while she's trying to cope with everything. She didn't tell Anders much but she knew he wanted answers but he was kind enough to wait till she was ready. All she told him was that she was one of Hawke's relatives on her father's side. Annabelle heart pinged when she learned of her small growing crush toward her friend yesterday afternoon but sadly it was the time when he was with her great aunt Marian Hawke. It was obvious that he harbors feelings for Marian. It was all in his body language.

She felt something poked her shoulder and she looked up, meeting sad concern amber eyes. Anders poked her with a small loaf of bread. It was stale but still eatable. He smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be anything else. I don't go shopping often."

Annabelle giggled, taking the bread.

"Thanks" She bit into the bread.

He took a seat beside her.

"You miss home?" He asked, noticing her tears.

Annabelle hesitated before nodded her head.

"I missed my father." She muttered.

There was a pause of silence.

"What was he like?" Anders asked.

"He was nice...kind...and very excited over any information." Annabelle recalled sadly.

Anders took a bit out of his bread.

"When I was twelfth I lost my parents. When I first showed signs of magic, setting the barn on fire my father send me with the Templars." Anders spoke rather angry.

His father was afraid and disgusted what Anders was. It wasn't his fault that he was born like that. Anders closed his eyes remembering the day. The day when his mother crying while his father held her back. The Templars escorted him away from the farm. His father telling the Templars that he was happy to get rid of him. He didn't realize that he had his hands in a ball of fist and clenching his teeth angry until Annabelle laid her hand on top of his calming him. Justice fought for control and surprising he managed to hold him back.

"Are you okay?"

He stood up suddenly, shaking.

"Yes I'm fine." He fled.


End file.
